(a) Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a pressure regulated water supply system having an accumulator arranged between an input line and an output line leading to a consumer installation, wherein a diaphragm that can be actuated by a pressure difference is provided between the mouth of the input line and the accumulator, and the diaphragm operates a pressure switch which controls a feed pump connected to the input line.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A water supply system of this type is described in German Auslegeschrift No. 1,459,543, and has a diaphragm arranged in a separate housing which divides the housing into two chambers. The two chambers are connected via connecting lines to a supply line leading to the accumulator and to the consumer installation. The constriction so provided in the supply line brings about a pressure difference which acts on the diaphragm via the two connecting lines and actuates the former. A valve cone is connected to the diaphragm which cooperates with a valve seat formed at the line leading to the pressure switch. To make this water supply system operable, a check valve is required which prevents the water from flowing back under pressure generated by the accumulator after the feed pump is switched off.
It is an object of the invention to combine, in a water supply system of the type just described, several functions in one and to simplify the mechanical design.